The Wedding
by avatarjunkie62
Summary: Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Momo, and Appa find themselves back in the village of an old friend. And things heat up, emotionally and physically.
1. Author's Notes

I finished writing this after "Lake Laogai" but before "The Earth King" aired, which should explain why they apparently failed at Ba Sing Se, Guru Pahtik has not been introduced, and Aang hasn't made an attempt to confess yet. Know, before you read this, that I have taken a few liberties with the characters and events in previous episodes, which will become apparent as you read. I merely ask that you don't hold it against me or the story, and simply enjoy what they bring to the plot. I'll be happy to answer any questions you have about them. Also, if you comment, then please be honest.


	2. Story

Aang sat on Appa's head while Katara, Sokka, and Toph sat in the saddle with Momo resting on Aang's head. It had been a week since they had left Ba Sing Se and they couldn't have been more relieved. They weren't sure where they were going, since their failure with the Earth King they had been trying to find the best way to aid the war. But other than Aang continuing his training, no ideas had come too them, and no solution for finding a firebending teacher had been found.

"Just so you know, we're running out of food," Sokka pointed out.   
"You've been saying that for the past two days," said Toph, "We get it, there's a food problem!"  
"It was a problem on the first day," replied Sokka, "now it's almost a catastrophe!"  
"I'm sure we'll find a town soon," said Aang. They had not come across any villages or cities since they left Ba Sing Se.  
"Where?" whined Sokka, "There's nothing out here."  
"I have to agree with Sokka," said Katara, "we haven't seen even a road in a week."  
"Can we land soon?" asked Toph, "We've been up here all day and I'm tired of not being able to see."  
"Landing would be a good idea, I think," said Katara, "We can rest, eat, and come up with a plan."  
"Then down we go," said Aang.

Appa landed in a somewhat desolate area. The area was very rocky and mountainous, with fruitless tress growing everywhere. After camp had been set up Sokka immediately dove into the supply bag. "What have we got?" asked Katara.  
"We've got…one loaf of bread, some cheese …five pieces of jerky, aaaannnd one rotten papaya," said Sokka, laying them out as he spoke (throwing the papaya away), Momo watching him eagerly.  
"That's it?" said Toph.  
"Yep," replied Sokka. Aang sighed and said, "I'll go look for more food, be back in a bit."  
"Be careful, Aang," said Katara. Aang smiled and said, "I will." After Aang left Katara went off in another direction to look for food. After thirty minutes Aang came back empty-handed. "Well?" asked Sokka. An exasperated Aang collapsed and said, "I couldn't find anything. There's no food anywhere!"  
"Really, nothing?" asked Toph.  
"Just a bunch of rocks and nuts," replied Aang.

Suddenly they heard running and Katara's voice saying, "I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!" She ran into camp panting and said, "I found it."  
"You found food," said Sokka hopefully.  
"Nope," replied Katara, "even better. I found a town, Haru's hometown!"  
"Great," said Aang, hoping to his feet. "Yes!" exclaimed Sokka.  
"Who's Haru?" asked Toph.  
"Just a guy we busted out of a Fire Nation prison," said Sokka.  
"You'll like him," said Aang, "he's a great earthbender."  
"He sounds wonderful," said Toph sarcastically.  
"Actually, he and a bunch of earthbenders busted themselves out, after Katara rallied them to fight," said Aang, "You should have seen her, she really inspired them."  
"Thanks, Aang," said Katara, her cheeks flushing. And so, after packing up camp, they followed Katara to the town.

It took all but a nanosecond for the townspeople to recognize them and another nanosecond for cheers to spread through the town. They soon saw Haru and his parents coming toward them. Haru and Katara ran into each others arms in a fond embrace.  
"Haru, it's great to see you," exclaimed Katara.  
"You too," exclaimed Haru.  
"Avatar Aang, it gives us great joy to be able to welcome you to our village this time," said Tyro, bowing as he spoke.  
"It's great to be back," said Aang, bowing back.  
"And Sokka," said Tyro, "good to see you."  
"Same here," replied Sokka.  
"And this must be Toph, the blind earthbender we've heard so much about," said Haru's mother.  
"That's me" said Toph.  
"Sokka, Aang it's good to see you again," said Haru, turning to them, "and it's an honor to meet you Toph. I've heard you're one amazing earthbender." Toph smiled at that and said, "I try." Tyro and his wife hugged Katara with heartfelt greetings.  
"Well what are we all doing standing in the middle of the street?" asked Tyro, "Let's get indoors, its dinner time anyway." Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka nearly teared up at those words, and so they all headed to the house.

Haru's home was a quaint house made of stone with a green tiled roof, inside there was a main room, two bedrooms, and a bathroom, all decorated in Earth Kingdom colors. Momo immediately started exploring the house; Appa was taken to the barn and was told to help himself to the hay. After a delicious and wholesome dinner, during which Sokka had three helpings, a pot of Jasmine tea was put on while Aang and the others recounted their journey. It took quite a while for them to finish the tale, when they had finished Haru and his parents had dropped their jaws, "My goodness," said Haru's mother.

"The four of you have endured more than most do in their entire lives," said Tyro. Haru was looking at Katara with wordless admiration. "We try not to think about it too much," said Aang.  
"So how have things been here since the prison break?" asked Katara?  
"We had a hard first few months," said Tyro heavily," it was a great struggle to take back the towns in the region. We lost many," at these words Haru and his parents hung their heads. Katara looked at Aang, she knew he would see this as a failure on his part, and the look on his face confirmed it. "But we finally drove the Fire Nation completely out, and things have been smooth as silk since," said Haru.  
"We suspect they'll come back," said Tyro, "Our coal mines are too valuable to their machines for them to give up easily. But, so far, we've seen no sign of them."  
"Great," said Sokka, "at least the wars going well in some areas."

After the tea was through Tyro and his wife went to bed, so did Sokka and Toph. Sokka, Toph, and Katara would be sleeping in the main room with some cushions and blankets, while Aang slept in the barn with Appa. "Katara," said Haru, "I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk."  
"Sure," replied Katara.  
"Aang you want to come?" asked Haru.  
"No thanks," replied Aang, "I need to get Appa settled in, and make sure he hasn't eaten all your hay." As Aang headed to the barn, Haru and Katara started on the path through the woods.

"I'm glad waterbending training worked out so well," said Haru, "sounds like you were incredible."  
"Thank you," said Katara, with a slight giggle. "Actually I think getting Master Pakku to teach me was harder than his actual lessons."   
"Why would he not teach you?" asked Haru.  
"At first, he refused because I'm a girl," replied Katara.  
"What?" said Haru, outraged, "He must have been a fool to refuse to teach someone as amazing as you?"  
"Ah, that's sweet of you," said Katara blushing. As they walked Katara glanced at Haru, and smiled. She was really glad to be with him, gladder than she thought she would be. Katara felt a really strong connection with Haru. They walked in silence for a bit after that, enjoying the peace and beauty of the night.

Finally, they headed back, taking some time to show each other some of their favorite new bending moves. When they reached the house Haru turned to Katara and with a warm smile said, "I'm glad you're back," he stepped a little closer, "you know, I really missed you." Katara smiled and said, "Yeah, me too," and she meant it. Then Haru leaned forward, kissed her cheek, said, "Good night," and went to his room. So with pink cheeks, a smile on her face, and butterflies in her stomach Katara went to bed.

Aang was awakened by screams, explosions, and Appa roaring. Suddenly he heard Katara yelling, "Aang! Aang!" He sprang up and darted out of the barn. Aang looked down upon the town, the buildings were ablaze. Then he saw them, ruthless looking men wearing crimson uniforms, Fire Nation soldiers.

The others came running into view. Aang turned to them and said, "Katara, Sokka get all the villagers to safety; Toph, Haru come with me." They all nodded and ran into the town. While Sokka and Katara protected the villagers from the firebenders and led them into the mines, Aang, Haru, and Toph ran to join Tyro and the earthbenders in combat.

The earthbenders were more powerful, but the firebenders' greater numbers were making the battle a standstill. For every firebender that was knocked down, three more took his place. The earthbenders fought with legendary courage and gusto, but they were being worn down. Until Toph and Aang stepped in.

Toph knocked out several firebenders with five well shot boulders, she then shifted the ground a group of firebenders was standing on, throwing them off balance and giving several earthbenders a chance to strike. She continued this throughout the battle, keeping the enemy off balance.

After all the villagers were out, Sokka and Katara hurried to join the battle. Katara quickly knocked several firebenders out with her waterwhip. However because she only had the water in her waterskin, she was limited. But that didn't stop her; she knocked her way through firebender after firebender. An unstoppable force as fierce as a tsunami.

No Fire Nation warrior could stand up to Sokka. Every warrior Sokka fought was disarmed with Sokka's boomerang and knocked out with his club. But he knew the battle was still going poorly, at the rate they were going the Fire Nation would wear them down. Sokka racked his brain trying to come up with a plan to turn the tide.

Aang was literally blowing the firebenders away. After saving a bunch of earthbenders with a powerful air blast, Aang aimed a boulder at a group of firebenders. The firebenders immediately dodged the boulder, but were thrown off guard and were immediately knocked out by rocks from the earthbenders. Aang was also joining Toph in shifting the ground under the Fire Nation soldiers. 

For hours the battle dragged on, neither side letting up, though the earthbenders were steadily weakening while more and more firebenders kept coming. Suddenly, Sokka got an idea, "Aang, Toph," he yelled. They both fought their way over to him. "I've got a plan; try to gather all the firebenders in one place." After exchanging uneasy glances Aang and Toph went to work.

Sokka then ran to the villagers inside the mines and told them to fill as many buckets as they could find with water and bring them to the battle. The villagers didn't understand but they were desperate. After filling fifty buckets with water, they carried them to the edge of the battle while Sokka covered them. It had required many large boulders, many airblasts, and much shifting of the ground, but all of the firebenders had been gathered at the edge of the village, requiring every earthbender to keep them there.

"Katara," yelled Sokka pointing to the buckets, "Brought you a present!" Katara and Haru were currently combining their powers to keep a group of firebenders from pushing through, when suddenly they got Sokka's plan. By combining their bending powers Katara and Haru, joined by Aang and Toph, mixed the water from the buckets and the earth to create a giant tidal wave of mud. Raising the wave so it towered above the Fire Nation troops, Haru and Katara released the wave. The Fire Nation troops were all swept away.

The townspeople cheered as the firebenders retreated. Congratulations were said amongst all the friends, Aang and Katara embraced joyfully, "Great bending," said Aang, "You too," replied Katara. Katara then turned to Haru, who threw his arms around her as she yelled, "We did it!" Haru twirled her through the air as they cheered. After he set her down, Haru knelt, and with a loving smile said, "Katara, I've been thinking about this for a long time. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. Katara, will you marry me?"

Katara felt like everyone around them had disappeared. She was surprised and yet not surprised by Haru's proposal. So many thoughts and emotions rushed through her. Katara knew to say yes made so much sense; Haru was a strong, brave, kind, and handsome boy, who she adored, and would make a wonderful husband. Still, she hesitated, but she didn't know why. There was a teeny, tiny voice in the back of her head saying, "no" but at the same time dozens of huge voices saying, "YES!" Hearing Haru say, "Katara?" brought her out of her thoughts. Haru was still kneeling, hope and love glistening in his beautiful green eyes. Katara smiled and said, "Yes. Yes, I will." Haru picked her up in a strong embrace, laughing joyously.

"What's going on?" asked Aang as Haru put Katara down. "Yeah," said Sokka, "isn't that a little more celebrating than this victory deserves?" Katara turned to them and said, "We've got something else to celebrate," before she exploded, Katara exclaimed, "Haru and I are getting married!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A few people have questioned the validity behind this, and I feel I should explain. I am basing this off the notion that the last time Haru and Katara met, deep feelings were born between them, but they decided it wasn't meant to be because of their different paths. Basically, to Katara, Haru is the one that got away. I hope this explanation helps make sense of their engagement.**

Two responses immediately popped into Aang's head: 1) run away faster than the wind and 2) scream at the top of his lungs! But, using every ounce of self-control he possessed, he restrained himself and blurted out a weak, "Congratulations." "Really?" said Sokka.  
"Congratulations!" yelled Toph. Haru's parents were overjoyed, his mother smothered him in a tearful embrace while his father hugged Katara like his own daughter and said, "Welcome to the family, Katara." Katara smiled and said, "It will be an honor to be a part of it." When Tyro moved to speak to his son, Katara turned to her brother. Sokka hugged his sister and said, "Is this what you really want?" This time Katara didn't hesitate, "Yes, it is."  
"Well then, congratulations," said Sokka, with a brotherly smile.

Aang was glad everybody was completely ignoring him; he still couldn't believe this was happening. He knew Katara really cared for Haru, but enough to marry him. He resolved to talk to her about it later, right now he just wanted to put on a smile for her and remain unnoticed. But Katara did notice him; she walked up to him and hugged him. Aang had never felt so weak his whole life, and he nearly crumbled when Katara said, "Isn't it wonderful Aang?" Summoning what little strength he had, Aang hugged her back, and said, "I'm happy for you." Katara let him go and with an excited laugh ran back to the others, right into a crushing hug from an ecstatic Toph.

Saying he was tired, Aang went to bed while everyone else was wide awake talking about the wedding. It had been two hours and they had decided to have the wedding as soon as possible, while the Fire Nation was still recovering from their defeat. So far they had decided that: Sokka would give Katara away at the altar, Toph would be the maid of honor, and Tyro would be the best man. When Aang walked out of ear shot they had moved on to kimono designs. Aang entered the barn to find Appa and Momo still awake, waiting for him. Aang plopped onto Appa's front leg, Momo came to rest on his stomach, "She's marrying him, guys. She's marrying him." Appa gave off a low groan and Momo nuzzled Aang.

Aang and Katara ran toward each other, their eyes glistening like the brightest stars. They threw their arms around each other and basked in each others warmth. Aang looked into Katara's eyes, her big, beautiful, light blue eyes and his heart leapt, "Katara," said Aang, "I've wanted to tell you for so long. Katara, I…" Katara put her finger to his lips and said, "Shhh." She began to lean toward him, slowly closing her eyes, Aang did the same. Closer and closer, he was almost too her, he could feel the warmth of her breath on his face, and…he tasted fur. Aang opened his eyes to find he was hugging Appa's leg and had Appa's fur in his mouth. Aang quickly spat it out, got up, and walked out of the barn, ignoring the puzzled looks Momo was giving Aang as Momo followed him out.

When Aang walked into the house he found everyone was still talking animatedly about the wedding. Fortunately, breakfast fruit had been laid out, so Aang grabbed a mango and dug in. "Good morning, Aang," said Haru cheerfully. "How'd ya sleep?" asked Toph. Momo had picked up an apple and was eating it in Sokka's lap. "I slept okay," replied Aang, "So…how's the planning going?"  
"It's going great," said Katara, "we've gotten most of it done, just a dozen more things to plan."  
"Great," said Aang with empty enthusiasm, but no one noticed.

Aang sat in silence for five hours as they finished making plans, each minute Aang felt like Katara was moving farther and farther away from him. Aang had to battle the sorrow that threatened to overpower him harder and harder, but he endured, thoughts of Katara's happiness gave him strength enough to smile. They finally finished planning and after a brief lunch, immediately left to get everything started. If all went according to plan, the wedding would be in three days.

The errands were divided between the men and women. The men's were to order their kimonos, spread the invitations (which Aang did most of on his glider), and hire the workers to build the altar. Meanwhile the women's duties were to order their kimonos and order the food and flowers. The men's tailor was given a description of the color and pattern for their kimono's and each of them was measured. The women, on the other hand, were measured and immediately started trying on different dresses and experimenting with different patterns, which Toph didn't enjoy one bit.

There was much to celebrate that night; all of the errands had been completed without a hitch. Over a rousing dinner everyone joyfully discussed the tremendous progress they'd made. Katara couldn't stop describing how beautiful her kimono was, and Haru's mother couldn't stop describing how beautiful Katara would be in it, which made Toph want to barf. Everyone talked about their success, everyone but Aang who only spoke when he was thanked for spreading the invitations so quickly, when he was asked about his kimono, "It looks great," and when Sokka said, "Maybe you should bless their union Aang, betcha not every couple got blessed by the Avatar," to which Aang gave a small chuckle.

After dinner an exhausted Sokka, Toph, and Haru's mother went to bed. I have to talk to Katara about the wedding thought Aang she deserves to know how I really feel about all this. "Aang," said Katara, Aang jumped at the sound of her voice, "are you okay, you haven't been acting like yourself lately."  
"Sure," said Aang nervously, "I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?!"  
"Well, come on then," said Katara, "You and I should go practice a bit." "Okay," said Aang enthusiastically leaping to his feet. "Now that's the Aang I know," said Katara with a giggle. And they went off into the night.

At first they walked in silence, until Katara could no longer contain herself, and started telling him again how beautiful her kimono was, all the different flowers they picked, and all the food they were going to have. Aang listened quietly, happy she was talking to him.

Katara was really glad she was with Aang; he had always been a reliable friend. She'd missed spending time with him, true it had only been a day, but it felt like they hadn't talked in days. They found a shallow pond and started practicing. About an hour into it Aang had learned four new forms, so Katara decided they should take a break. They both used bending to take a drink of water and sat down on the bank.

"Now's my chance" thought Aang, he turned to Katara and started to speak till he saw her. She was looking at the moon and its light was reflecting in her eyes, making them look like two sparkling sapphires, the moonlight also shone off her dark, smooth skin making her beauty as obvious as the sun in a cloudless sky. Aang was stunned; he could do nothing but stare in awe.

Katara saw Aang looking at her, smiled, and asked, "What?" "Nothing," said Aang, quickly finding his voice, "nothing, you just…look beautiful." Katara blushed, "Thanks. Wait till you see me in my kimono." This brought Aang back to the matter at hand, "Yeah, about that, I need to say something."  
"Say what?" asked Katara eagerly.  
"Well, I…"Aang started, but he couldn't finish, Katara looked so happy.

"What's he going to say" thought Katara "What does he want to tell me", she was surprised at how eager she was. Finally Aang said, rather uneasily, "I…wish you the best of luck. Hope you two are very happy together." "Oh," said Katara, disappointed, "Thanks." Katara couldn't explain why, but she was really disappointed he hadn't said something else.

"I am such an idiot" thought Aang. He sat quietly, cursing and beating himself inside. 

The two of them were quiet the rest of the night, even on the walk back. Once they reached the house, they said goodnight and went to bed, both disillusioned.

The next day was a busy day preparing for the wedding, without much incident, except midafternoon when Appa and Momo had to be stopped from devouring the newly arrived food. The altar was halfway raised and the decorations were being set up: pillars with elaborate tapestries and flowers. Everyone was busy! Aang made several attempts to talk to Katara, but all were unsuccessful and unnoticed by everyone, except Toph.

By the end of the day the excitement had raised a hundred fold, only one more day of preparation and then, the wedding. That night at dinner, Haru and Katara got especially cozy with each other; they fed each other, spoke more intimately, and hardly took their eyes of each other. Tyro and his wife simply smiled. "Hey," said Sokka, "not while I'm eating!" Toph chuckled. Aang forced a smile until he couldn't stand it anymore. "Excuse me," said Aang standing up, "I…need some air." "Could use a little myself," said Toph, following him out.

Once outside Aang sat down against the house, hugging his knees, while Toph stood next to him and waited for Aang to say something. When he didn't speak, and Toph had gotten tired of feeling him shake, she said, "So you gonna come clean or keep lying to her?"  
"What?" said Aang, completely caught off-guard.  
"You may be able to fool them, Twinkle-Toes," said Toph and then adding in a mock girly voice, "but I can tell you're lying." Aang had forgotten how Toph could tell when people were lying by feeling their heartbeat, as much as he'd been lying the last two days, Aang knew his heart must have been beating faster than a jackrabbit. "You don't want Katara to get married," said Toph, "at least, not to him."

Aang didn't know what to say, he knew he couldn't lie to her, but he couldn't bring himself to confess. "Why don't you just tell her the truth?" reasoned Toph, "Or better yet, tell her how you feel about her." At this Aang did a double-take, "Oh, come on," said Toph, "Whenever you're next to her you're heart speeds up and you tremble."

Again Aang was at a loss for words, "Ah, get a backbone Twinkle-Toes!" exclaimed Toph, full of frustration, "No self-respecting girls gonna be interested in a wimp!"  
"It's not…," said Aang angrily, jumping to his feet, "it's not like that."  
"Then what's stopping you?" asked Toph.  
Aang sighed and said, "Katara's really happy with Haru, why would I ruin that for her?"  
"Well at least tell Katara you love her," said an exasperated Toph, "That's right, you love her. Admit it!" Aang was silent, he could think of no way to respond to her. "Say something," said Toph, getting in Aang's face. "It wouldn't matter," said Aang in a hopeless voice as he turned to go back inside. "It might matter to her," said Toph. Aang paused at the door, for a moment, but then went inside and sat down at the table. "Idiot" thought Toph.

Everyone went to bed early that night, and were up early the next morning. After a brief breakfast they got to work finishing the preparations. Appa stayed in the barn, but Momo had to be watched constantly, the looks he kept giving the food containers made everybody suspicious.

The men spent the day setting up the reception and the women choosing music and testing make-up. Haru was ecstatic the whole day, constantly saying, "One more day, just one more day!" Until finally everyone finally said, "We know! Shut up!" After choosing a beautiful selection of Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe songs, Katara, Toph, and Haru's mother immediately went to Haru's house where make-up artists had been hired. When they arrived they found two older women with boxes and trays containing all kinds of make-up and face paint, as well as wet cloth to clean faces, this was after all the time to experiment to see what looked best on the girls. They excitedly got started.

Katara was a nervous wreck during the make-up testing; she just couldn't decide what looked right. Toph had taken two tries to find the right look; she didn't bother putting forth an opinion for obvious reasons. Haru's mother had taken five tries; she was rather easy to please. Once they'd finished Toph and Haru's mother left to pick up the kimonos, leaving Katara to finish. After two hours the exasperated make-up artists claimed Katara needed a break and rushed out before she could protest. Trying not to panic, Katara started to apply it herself, "Just a few more tries and I'll have it" she thought. Aang was passing by when he saw the make-up artists run out like the Fire Nation was attacking, he quickly ran in to check on Katara. "Katara, are you…" Aang had to freeze to keep from screaming. Enough rouge to cover a wall, more blush than rocks in a mountain, and the amount of lipstick it would take to write a book, Katara's face looked like a monkey had attacked it with a paint brush.

"I'm a mess, I know." said Katara, near tears. Aang racked his brain for the best response, but what came out was, "Uh…uh…" and a very unconvincing, "No." Katara moaned and hung her head, "I don't know what to do, nothing looks right. Maybe it's pointless to try." Aang grabbed a wet cloth, sat down opposite of Katara, and said, "Look at me." Puzzled, Katara did. Aang thoroughly wiped Katara's face, until all the make-up was off. "Perfect," said Aang, smiling at her. Katara looked into a mirror, gave Aang a puzzled look and said, "But there isn't any on me."  
"You're too beautiful to put all that on," replied Aang. With tears in her eyes and cheeks redder than before, Katara smiled, "Thanks, Aang." "You shouldn't worry about this so much," said Aang, "if you're half as good at this as you are at waterbending, you'll be perfect." Suddenly, Katara pulled Aang into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Aang melted like butter thrown into a bonfire. After letting him go, Katara said, "I'm really glad you're here, Aang. When I'm with you my doubts and fears vanish." Finding his voice Aang nervously replied, "Thanks, just doing my job as Avatar."  
"No," said Katara softly, "that's not the Avatar's job, it's Aang's job." It was Aang's turn to blush. "Katara," said Aang timidly, "I…"  
"Yes," said Katara eagerly, leaning toward him.  
"I…" said Aang, also leaning forward.  
"Yes?"  
"What's going on?" asked Sokka.

Aang struggled not to fall over, while Katara immediately straightened up. "Nothing," said Katara, "Just talking," added Aang. "Okay," said Sokka, "just wanted to tell you everyone's back, and dinners almost ready." "Thanks," said Aang gloomily.

That night they celebrated the completion of the preparations, "A toast," said Tyro, raising his tea, "to Haru and Katara's union tomorrow." "Cheers," said everyone tapping their cups. Aang put down his tea and quietly slipped outside. Aang was struggling with himself, he was thinking of doing something, and he hated the idea of it, but he was wrestling with emotions that were winning. "Aang, why are you out here?" asked Katara, walking up behind him, "You should be in here with us." Aang whipped around, summoning his courage "I can't do this…I have too…I can't…" thought Aang "I have to for Katara…I CAN'T!"  
"I'm really tired," Aang lied, "I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed."  
"Okay," said Katara, "see you in the morning." Katara turned and went back into the house.  
"Good night," said Aang. He walked into the barn to finish his futile fight with himself.

The wedding day had finally arrived, and so had a mountain of stress. Everyone was running around getting ready: bathing, getting dressed, and (in some of the women's cases) putting on make-up. The ceremony was scheduled at noon. The men were sent to the altar after they were ready, while the women were still getting ready; breakfast had been put out at the altar for the men and the women's dressing room. 

The ceremony and the reception took place in a flat, open area right next to the town, the altar had been built in the center with a white silk carpet leading up to it. Katara would be lead by Sokka from Haru's house to the altar. Seats for the entire town had been set up, and the tables for the reception had been set-up a good distance to the right of the seats. As long as it didn't rain, it was the perfect location for a large ceremony and party.

Aang hadn't gone with the other men and he hadn't changed into his kimono, he was sitting outside the house in his regular clothes wallowing in his sorrow. Aang heaved a deep sigh, the wedding had arrived, and he hadn't said any of his true feelings about it. It was unbearable; his heart was shattering in his chest and he couldn't stop it, but there was one thing he could do, one thing to spare him a little pain. He was waiting for a chance to talk to Katara.

Meanwhile Katara had just finished getting ready when suddenly her door opened and in walked Toph; she was wearing a dark green kimono with light patterns, her hair had been done into pretty tails, and she had on blush, eyeliner, and lipstick as well as a sour expression. "I'm going to kill you," said Toph malevolently. Katara laughed and said, "But you look so pretty."  
"I feel ridiculous," said Toph and she stomped out. Katara laughed and looked at herself in the mirror, boundless confidence rushed through her. Aang's words had really raised her self-esteem, she suddenly noticed that she wasn't thinking about the wedding or Haru for that matter, but Aang, just Aang and him seeing her in her kimono. "Katara," said Haru's mother sticking her head in, the make-up artists had done their work well on her face, the blush, eyeliner, and lipstick made her appear more like a lady from Ba Sing Se than from a simple village, "Avatar Aang is outside, he says he needs to talk to you." And with lightness in her heart, Katara headed outside.

Notes: I know this has already been done, but I just couldn't resist doing my own version of it. Sorry.

As Aang looked down upon the village from the front of the house, he suddenly heard the door open behind him and Katara say, "So, how do I look?" Turning around Aang said, "Katara, I…" Aang's mouthed dropped as he did a double-take. There stood Katara in a gorgeous white kimono with a blue pattern that brought to mind waves breaking on a white shore, she had on no make-up thus her beauty was unmarked, and her hair was braided her usual way so her lovely face was fully visible, except White Jasmine blossoms had been braided into her hair loops and in her ponytail. She carried a beautiful white bouquet, wore white shoes, and her Water Tribe necklace combined with the blue pattern brought out the sparkling radiance in her eyes. Aang gazed at Katara from head to toe, soaking in the heavenly vision of her.

"Wow," whispered Aang, "You…You're…"she had completely taken his breath away, finally Aang said as a smile began to stream across his face, "You are so beautiful." With cheeks redder than a rose, Katara smiled and said, "Thanks, Aang." Aang started to walk toward her, but the sudden memory of why he was there stopped him. "Katara," said Aang, struggling to keep his voice strong, "I have to tell you something."  
"What is it?" asked Katara concerned by how serious Aang was being, "Is something wrong?" Summoning his strength Aang began, "I…I," he looked away; he knew he'd fail if he looked her in the eye, "I'm not coming to the wedding!"

Katara felt like she'd been struck in the face, "What?!" Aang turned around, it was painful enough to hear her, "I'm leaving soon. Good luck."   
"But…but why?" stammered Katara, disbelief turning to sadness. "I just can't, goodbye," said Aang, starting to walk away. "Wait…please, Aang…" said Katara, her voice weakening, "I don't understand." Aang stopped, for a moment he stood trembling in place, his eyes watering. He wanted to take it back, to hold her, kiss her, he wanted to stay with her more than anything, but he lowered his head, said in a weak voice, "I'm sorry," and took off. It was too much for Katara to stand; she fell to her knees and yelled, "Well…FINE! Go!" her voice cracking as she spoke, "I don't…I don't need you." Aang ran as fast as he could, he knew if he didn't, he would go back.

Rivers of sorrow flowed from both their eyes. Katara fought against them, Aang did not. He ran and ran, not knowing or caring where he was going, as the pools of remorse that served as his eyes continued to pour. Summoning her strength, Katara composed herself, and went back into the house to wait for Sokka, determined not to let Aang ruin her wedding. But, no matter how hard she fought, the tears fell from her face like heavy rainfall.

Meanwhile, Toph had been listening from behind the door the whole time. She couldn't believe what she'd heard "That idiot" she thought. Feeling Katara near the door, Toph quickly hid. Once Katara was gone, Toph left the house and headed to the barn. Appa was in the barn, and Toph had a few things to say too the moron before he left.

After an hour and a half of running, Aang found himself in front of the barn, as he entered Aang gave thanks that no one was around. His gratitude was short-lived, however, the instant the door closed Aang looked up to see Toph standing right in the middle of the barn, directly between Aang and Appa. "First of all, one word about how I look and you die," said Toph grumpily, "second: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? How can you do this too her?"

Aang hung his head; "LOOK AT ME YOU WIMP!" yelled Toph, the ground shaking more and more with each word. Aang walked past her to saddle-up Appa, Toph made no move to stop him. "So that's it," said Toph, not turning around, "the great Avatar is just gonna walk out on his friend, without even an explanation." "You think I like this?!" snapped Aang, and in a calmer voice continued, "I just can't do it." Neither one turned around to look at the other. "Why not?!" asked Toph.  
"I can't watch her marry someone else!" said Aang, getting angry. Toph whipped around and said, "WHY?"  
"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" yelled Aang, turning toward her, a mix of defeat and rage in his voice.

Aang leaned on Appa, his legs threatened to give way. "Then why won't you tell HER that?" pleaded Toph. "What good will it do?" yelled Aang, frustration consuming him, "What possible good would come of it?"  
"Look here, Twinkle-Toes," said Toph sternly, "you owe her an explanation for all this, and she certainly deserves the truth, whether she chooses you or not."  
"So are you going to tell her?" accused Aang.  
"No," replied Toph, "But you should." Aang looked at Toph for a moment, mulling over what she said, but in the end he turned away and said, "You don't know anything about this. Just leave me alone." 

Unable to take anymore, Toph turned toward the door and said, "Fine, walk out on the person who never walked out on you!" As she walked out the door Toph mumbled, "Stupid idiot," she knew Aang heard her. Once Aang finished saddling Appa; Aang, Appa, and Momo took off.

Katara was still pulling herself together two hours later when Sokka came to get her. He was wearing a dark green and brown kimono that made him look more like an Earth Kingdom citizen rather than a Water Tribe member, "Okay, everyone's waiting for…" Sokka saw the tear stains on her face, "Katara what's wrong?" Sokka knelt by his baby sister and put a comforting arm around her. Fighting back her tears Katara said, "Aang's gone."  
"What?!" said Sokka, taken aback, "Why?"  
"I don't know," replied Katara as a new wave of mourning washed over her, "He wouldn't tell me." Sokka couldn't believe what he was hearing. Assuming his role as older brother Sokka said gently, "What do you want to do?"

Katara sucked it up, stood, and said, "We'd better go, my fiancé is waiting." Smiling proudly Sokka stood up, took her arm, and said, "Just so you know, I'm proud of you, and I know Mom and Dad would be too." Katara gratefully hugged her brother; his words had given her the strength she needed, "Thank you Sokka." And thus they began the walk to the altar.

It had been an hour since they'd left, and Aang couldn't stop thinking about Katara, despite his best efforts. Momo and Appa certainly weren't helping him forget. Momo kept giving Aang sad looks and Appa was flying as slow as he could, and no amount of "Yip Yips" from Aang would make him go faster. "Okay," said Aang in frustration, "I get it! You want me to go back!" Momo nodded, and Appa let out a confirming groan. "Look guys," said Aang, trying to reason with them, "I just can't go through with it. I can't watch her be with another man," feeling the tears rising Aang paused, then said, "It…it hurts too much." Momo curled up in Aang's lap and purred. As Aang stroked Momo he heard his mind continue to say "I can't do it. I just can't do it." The same thing it had been saying since day one. 

Suddenly he heard it, a voice, a voice screaming, "GO BACK! GO BACK! GO TO HER!!" It was his heart, his heart was finally shouting loud enough for him to hear it. Finally Toph's words hit home, "Why am I running away when I want more than anything to run TOO her?!" Aang exclaimed. It was all so clear now, Aang knew what he wanted, and he knew what he had to do. Aang turned Appa around and yelled, "We've got a wedding to catch! Appa yip yip!" Appa shot forward with unparalleled gusto as Momo cheered.

The entire village had gathered for the wedding, every seat filled. As Katara and Sokka approached, they all stood. The villagers were all wearing green kimonos, and bore looks of adoration as they looked at Katara. Katara looked down the aisle and saw Haru smiling at her from the altar, his father standing next to him grinning from ear to ear, and Toph opposite them with a forced grin (Katara quietly giggled at that). Tyro was wearing the same kimono as Sokka, Haru's kimono was similar, only it was more elaborate and his hair had been done up with a headdress that bore the Earth Kingdom symbol. As Katara came up to the altar she turned to see Haru's mother dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. And sitting next to her was Aang!

Katara stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Aang, Sokka was equally confused. Aang gave her a warm, encouraging smile and mouthed, "Hey." As a grateful smile spread across her face and tears of joy welled up in her eyes Katara mouthed, "Hey," back. For one glorious moment they were lost in each other's eyes, filled with boundless elation. Suddenly Katara was brought back by hearing Haru say, "Katara." She looked at Haru; he was waiting for her to take his hand. Katara took it, Sokka gave Katara a kiss on the cheek and a proud smile, gave her to Haru and sat down next to Aang, and at last Haru and Katara walked under the altar.

As the high priest commenced the ceremony, Katara couldn't stop looking at Aang, and though her mind told her she was doing the right thing, a nagging voice that kept growing louder and louder said, "DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT!" The time to exchange vows had arrived, Katara looked into Haru's face, and heard him make his vows, but before she began to make hers she was suddenly struck by something she never expected. Katara suddenly wished it was Aang who was up there with her. Still her mind pushed her forward and she made her vows, but that voice was getting louder, "STOP! STOP BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Finally, the "I do's" had arrived, even Toph could see the anticipation emanating from everyone.

Haru said, "I do," and Katara immediately felt all eyes turn to her, waiting with bated breath. Glancing from Haru to Aang over and over Katara stammered, "I…I…I…"   
"Katara?" said Haru, concerned.  
"Is something wrong," asked the priest. Katara continued to glance nervously and stammer. Aang, Sokka, and the congregation were giving her confused looks, Toph was starting to smile. "I…I" Katara continued. Finally she heard it, Katara's heart told her what she truly wanted, "I ca…"everyone heard a faint tap and the altar exploded!

Everyone on the altar was blown several feet away, the congregation immediately stood up to see firebenders and Fire Nation soldiers charge into the village screaming, "For the Fire Lord." Katara slowly became aware of people running and screaming, explosions, and men in dark red uniforms all around her. As the men in red uniforms went out of sight her focus improved, allowing her to catch sight of Haru lying unconscious next to her, his father a few yards away in the same condition as was the priest, who was next to Tyro. Katara attempted to get up off her back, but was thwarted by sudden blinding pain in her right arm and both her legs. Easing her head over to look at her right arm, she was horrified to see it was burned blacker than coal.

"Katara!" yelled Aang running to her. When he reached her he fell to his knees beside her, "Aang," Katara moaned, "get my waterskin." Aang jumped to his feet and ran to get it. Slowly getting up, Sokka quickly looked around for the others, "Katara… Aang…Toph!" He suddenly spotted Toph lying a few yards away, Sokka quickly ran to her, "Toph, are you okay?"   
"Ugh, what hit me?" asked Toph groggily.  
"Fire Nation bomb," explained Sokka.  
"Fire Nation!" exclaimed Toph, "Yes, some excitement!" Toph tried to stand, but a sharp pain in her legs forced her to fall over screaming. "Lay still," said Sokka, he cautiously lifted her kimono enough to see the bottom of her legs. Toph's legs and feet were horrible burned, almost all the way to the bone. "Oh no," said Sokka, "you're not fighting anyone in this condition."  
"Crude," replied Toph, clenching her jaw now that she was aware of the pain.

Aang had returned with Katara's waterskin as quick as a flash, he opened it for her, and Katara drew the water out carefully with her left hand. After using the water to heal her right arm and legs, she got up, "Are you gonna be okay?" asked Aang worriedly.  
"I'm fine," replied Katara, they each took a good look around. The Fire Nation was attacking the village; burning the buildings and driving the villagers out. The earthbenders were too shocked to resist, "I'll heal the others," said Katara, "you go defend the villagers." Aang nodded and said, "Katara, be careful."  
"You too," replied Katara, and they hurried to work.

Aang used airbending to knock several firebenders against some buildings, knocking them out. Immediately he had to whip up a windwall to block several simultaneous fireblasts, he then blew his attackers away and moved to the next bunch.

Katara quickly healed Haru, Toph, Tyro, and the priest, whom they all told to get to safety. After they'd all thanked her Haru asked, "Katara what happened at the…" But Katara stopped him with, "We've got more important things to worry about, quick we've got to rally the villagers. Aang needs our help." Toph ran to help Aang push the firebenders back into the clearing away from the village, while the others rallied the earthbenders and warriors to gather in the center of the town square.

Aang was truly in over his head, while dodging fireblasts incessantly and knocking out as many firebenders and warriors as he could, but for everyone he took out three more took his place. After sending five more firebenders flying into the woods, Aang had to immediately fall onto his back to avoid a massive fireball, the firebenders closed in on him, and he was pinned. Aang watched in horror as they prepared to deliver the final blow, when suddenly the ground shook and the firebenders were launched screaming into the air. Aang sat up to see Toph directly in front of him, "Need some help, Twinkle-Toes?"  
"That would be nice," said Aang with relief. Aang quickly shot up and they both turned to face the new wave of firebenders charging toward them.

With the Fire Nation busy fighting Aang and Toph; and with Sokka, Tyro, and Haru providing cover, Katara had climbed to the top of one of the few houses not on fire and was speaking to the villagers with the skills of a master orator, "Earth Kingdom warriors and benders do not fear the Fire Nation, you have defeated them many times before, and you will defeat them again," her voice grew higher and higher with more and more passion. The villagers could do nothing but stare in awe; they could feel their spirits soaring and their courage seizing their hearts, "Remember, the Avatar fights with you today! Together you will defend your home. Do not run! Stand and Fight!" Valorous cries were unleashed from the earthbenders' mouths as they charged towards the firebenders, all fear forgotten.

The battle was ferocious, both sides evenly matched. The Fire Nation had attacked in greater numbers than they'd ever used before, the earthbenders' courage and determination was all that kept them from dieing where they stood. So far the battle was going the same as last time, only there was no way of leaving the battlefield without pushing through a sea of Fire Nation soldiers.

Suddenly, all the firebenders and warriors began cheering as if they'd won. "What's going on" thought Katara.  
"This cannot be good" thought Sokka, unease creeping into his mind. Confused as well, but unable too see what they were cheering for Aang leaped into the air. What he saw made his stomach churn and his heart sink: from every direction Fire Nation reinforcements were charging in, hundreds of them. "You've got to be kidding me," said Aang, unable to hide the horror in his voice and eyes. Once he landed, Aang unleashed an enormous blast of air knocking back every firebender around him, and ran to tell the others.

It was too late; the reinforcements had completely turned the tide. One by one the villagers were being brought down and taken prisoner. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph fought furiously to aid the earthbenders, but the overwhelming number of Fire Nation troops was forcing them to fight just to stay alive. As Toph trapped another firebender between two rocks, she felt a group of earthbenders being subdued near her. She ran to help them, knocking two firebenders out of her way. Suddenly a fireball struck her in the back! With a scream of agony, she fell to the ground, and was immediately shackled by Fire Nation warriors. Seeing Toph go down, Sokka immediately began fighting his way to her. But before Sokka could get to Toph, a Fire Nation warrior leaped in front of him and struck Sokka square on the forehead. Sokka fell to the ground, the last thing he saw before the blackness took him was firebenders reaching for him.

"Get away from him!" yelled Katara furiously as she knocked the firebenders away from her brother with her waterwhip. She then took her stand by Sokka's side to protect him. Multiple firebenders began closing in on her; she was one of the few people still fighting. Katara shot four iceball at them, knocking out four firebenders. The firebenders shot fireballs at her, but she blocked them and countered with a massive waterwhip that knocked them away. All of a sudden she felt a searing pain in her left arm; she'd been stabbed by a spear. She moved to strike the warrior, but spotted a massive fireball aimed directly at her. Katara feebly attempted to make a shield of water, but it was too late.

"KATARA!" yelled Aang, seeing her struck by a fireball nearly as big as her body. Aang frantically blew everyone, friend and foe aside with an airblast, and ran to her. But about halfway there, two fireballs hit his legs and with an agonizing scream, Aang fell to his knees, unable to get back up. Aang looked at Katara, she was still conscious, but unable to move, she was fixing her eyes on him. Aang noticed the firebenders aiming fireblasts at him, so he wouldn't move. Aang anxiously scanned the surroundings for help, it was over, every earthbender and Earth Kingdom warrior had been arrested. The town had been taken.

Aang hung his head, "I failed" he thought painfully. He looked at Katara again, she smiled faintly at him, he wasn't sure why. Aang tried to smile back, but he couldn't, he just looked into her eyes and tried to assure her she wasn't alone, that he wouldn't leave her. Suddenly Aang saw a firebender wearing an officer's uniform; he was walking directly towards Aang and stopped in front of him. Aang glared at the officer as he seemed to inspect Aang. The officer then looked up and said, "He's the one, men. The town and the Avatar are ours!" Ecstatic cries of victory were heard all the way to the end of the town.

Aang looked back at Katara, after a moment he mouthed, "I'm sorry." She gave the closest thing to a nod she could, looking into Aang's eyes with tenderness and love. Her gaze was almost more than Aang could bare, he didn't know what was worse: the pain in his legs or his overwhelming feeling of helplessness. Suddenly, Aang heard someone ask the officer, "Colonel, Princess Azula wants the Avatar alive, but what are her orders regarding his companions?"  
"She has no interest in prisoners," replied the colonel, "Eliminate them immediately. Start with the girl with healing powers." Filled with more fear than Aang ever thought possible, he crawled frenetically too Katara. A strong stomp on his leg made Aang fall to his stomach, he quickly looked up to see a firebender next to Katara raising his hand. Fully aware of what was about too happen, Katara never took her eyes off Aang. "Stop!" yelled Aang, tears flowing. Katara's executioner formed a fireball.  
"Please," begged Aang in anguish, "don't hurt her!" The firebender aimed at Katara's head. Tears streamed down her cheek, but the smile never faded as she gazed at Aang. "Leave her alone!" Aang yelled. The firebender prepared to blast her.  
"I said," yelled Aang, rage rushing through him, "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" And it happened.

Fury consumed Aang, his eyes and tattoos began to glow a violent light blue, and an expression of pure, unbridled rage crossed his face. "He's entering the Avatar State!" yelled the colonel horrified, "Seize him NOW!" Firebenders ran to quickly shackle Aang, but it was too late. With one wave of his hand, Aang shot boulders at each Fire Nation trooper that was near a friend, and then with a flick of his arm Aang covered his friends and the villagers in shelters of stone. Finally, Aang turned to the invaders.

Aang turned to see arrows and spears from every warrior and fireblasts from every bender coming directly at him. Aang whipped up a shield of wind and deflected the arrows and spears. Then Aang reached out his hand and stopped the fireblasts, for a moment he held the fire in place. Aang then held his arms out to the side of his body and began spinning, as Aang spun the fire swirled around him, spinning around and around, faster and faster. Suddenly, Aang leapt out from the fire, held his creation in place, and glared at the Fire Nation troops with those ardent, glowing eyes that shone with more intensity than the wildest forest fire.

The Fire Nation soldiers stared in horror as the Avatar formed a tornado out of their own fire. For a moment they couldn't move, frozen in awe and terror by this boy's unfathomable power. Suddenly the colonel yelled hysterically, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The soldiers frantically tried to get away, but just as they turned to run the Avatar unleashed the twisting inferno upon them. The soldiers were sucked up and for the briefest of moments that felt like several eternities they were trapped in their own Hades. At last they were thrown by the fiery twister out of the village, alive but badly hurt. "RETREAT!" yelled the colonel, his voice higher than a birds call, "RETREAT! FALL BACK! FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

Once Aang saw that the last firebender had fled, he removed the shelters, and the Avatar State subsided. Completely out of energy, Aang's legs wobbled and he collapsed, before he blacked out Aang heard Katara screaming, "Aang! Aang! AANG!"

At first Aang just saw a big white blur, then he saw a person kneeling over him, and he heard a melodiously soft voice say, "Aang, Aang, can you hear me?" Aang groaned a reply, then he saw a soft glow and he began to feel better. Suddenly the most beautiful sight came into focus; Aang woke up to the sight he wanted to wake up too the rest of his life.

Katara smiled at Aang and said, "How do you feel?" She'd just healed his legs.  
"Great," replied Aang, sitting up. As they both stood Aang looked around; Sokka and Toph had been healed and were helping to gather the injured for Katara too heal. Suddenly Aang realized, "Katara, what happened, I saw you get hit by that fireball?" Katara smiled and said, "They got my left arm, so I made sure to protect my right." Aang looked at her with new found admiration, he longed to tell her the truth, but instead said, "Come on, we've still got work to do."

It took the rest of the day but they finally healed everyone. When she was finished Katara immediately went to stand with Aang at the entrance to the village, he was looking at the ruined altar. "Looks like we're gonna have to set it up again," said Aang nervously as she walked up too him. Katara gave Aang a warm smile and said, "It's funny, I was so sure this was what I wanted, what I'd waited for my whole life," Katara paused and looked away as if frightened, Aang noticed she was blushing, but he didn't know why. "Why does it sound like you're not going through with it?" asked Aang. Katara gathered herself and, with cheeks redder than an apple, continued, "Because I'm not going too, Aang." Resisting the urge to jump and cheer, Aang asked, "What? Why?"  
"Because," said Katara, smiling nervously and blushing all the more. Then she seemed to pull herself in, as if she was afraid of what she was going to say.

"Just say it" Katara told herself. Aang was becoming concerned when Katara said, with obvious eagerness, "Because when I was up on that altar, I realized Haru wasn't the boy I wanted standing there with me." As relief swept through her, Katara waited with bated breath for Aang's response. That familiar feeling of loss pierced Aang's heart, "Oh," he replied, cursing that he couldn't mask the depression in his voice. Katara felt her hope fading. Composing himself Aang attempted to say casually, "So…uh, who is this guy?" Katara felt her hopes being dashed to bits, as her smile faded she said to Aang, "Nobody, I haven't met him yet." Katara turned and walked away, fighting the overwhelming urge to ran and cry. For a moment, Aang just stood still, watching her walk away. Suddenly he smacked himself in the head and thought "What am I doing?!"

Aang ran after her, "Katara! Wait!" Katara stopped and turned to him, Aang stopped directly in front of her. Summoning all his strength Aang said, "Katara, I need to tell you something…something I should have told you a long time ago…something I should've told you every minute of every day since I met you." Her hope rekindled, Katara smiled and said eagerly, "What is it Aang?" Feeling his face heat up like fire, Aang released all his doubts and fears and said, "Katara, I love you." It took a moment for the two of them to fully take in what Aang had said. As tears of joy poured from her eyes, Katara said weakly, "Really?" Aang smiled and said, "More than anything in the…" Aang was cut short. Katara threw her arms around Aang in a loving, tight embrace. As a smile crossed his face, Aang wrapped his arms around her; the two of them looked into each other's eyes, and slowly leaned forward. And, finally, their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss, a kiss that had been in the making since they first met; a kiss they never wanted to end. As a tsunami of passion and love swept over them, their hearts soared higher than the heavens.

A very loud "HUH!?" made Aang and Katara part, Sokka was looking at them completely befuddled. Sokka began pointing at them babbling, "But you were…he…you left…we've been…what about…" finally, Sokka exhaled, hung his head in exasperation, and said, "If anyone needs me, I'll be at what's left of the buffet," and he headed toward the ruins of the buffet where Appa and Momo were gorging themselves. Aang suddenly became aware that Toph was looking right at him from the center of the village. As Toph felt Aang shift his weight toward her, she smiled at him, gave him a thumbs up, and whispered, "Way to go Twinkle-Toes?" Aang smiled.

Katara noticed Haru was looking at them from what was left of his family's shop, Katara turned to Aang, unsure of what she should do. Aang motioned to Haru and smiled, Katara knew he was right so she went to Haru. "Haru," began Katara guiltily, "I'm so…"  
"It's okay," said Haru calmly, "I kinda figured this was coming when you kept looking at him on the altar."   
They both laughed, "I owe you so much Haru," said Katara, smiling warmly at him.  
"For what?" asked Haru, puzzled.  
"If we hadn't done all this, I never would have realized how I felt, and Aang would never have told me how he felt. Thank you." Katara gave Haru a kiss a on the cheek, and as his cheeks turned red, Haru said, "I hope the two of you are very happy together."

As Haru and Katara walked up too Aang, who had been waiting patiently for them, Haru said, "Aang, I hope you know, you're a lucky guy." Aang looked at Katara, turned to Haru, and said, "I know." Haru smiled, said goodnight, and headed toward his house, one of the few buildings that hadn't been destroyed. As Haru walked away Katara pulled Aang into a strong kiss. "So," said Sokka walking up to them with a mouth full of food, "are we gonna have another wedding for you two?" Aang and Katara stopped kissing, looked at each other, smiled, and said, "No."  
"At least…" said Aang, "Not yet," added Katara.

They spent the night in the village and the next morning packed up to leave, they had insisted on staying and helping fix the town, but Tyro insisted even harder that they should leave in case the Fire Nation came back. After Aang, Toph, and Sokka said goodbye to Haru and his family, Katara walked up to them and said, feeling guilty, "Thank you for everything. I owe you more than you know. And I'm sorry for…" Haru's mother stopped Katara with a wave of her hand, "You have nothing to apologize for,"  
"We're just sad that we're losing a wonderful daughter," said Tyro. Katara smiled gratefully, "We'll miss you," said Haru. Katara hugged the three of them and said, "Goodbye." They boarded Appa, who gave Haru and his parents each a big, wet, slobbering lick, which they all got a laugh out of, and with a "Yip-Yip" from Aang, Appa took off. The villagers waved and cheered as Appa flew over the village heading north.

Once the town was out of sight, the four of them stopped waving and prepared for the trip; Sokka and Toph sat in the saddle, while Aang and Katara sat on Appa's head. "This has been a weird three days," said Toph.  
"At least we got enough supplies to last us awhile," said Sokka.  
"It's a good thing we stopped there, wasn't it?" said Katara.  
"Sure was," said Aang, smiling, "you should've gotten engaged sooner." Katara slapped him as they both laughed. Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, they cuddled together against Appa's back. "I love you so much," said Katara.  
"And I love you," said Aang. Katara turned around and kissed Aang, both rejoicing as they began their new journey, with everything finally out.


End file.
